Hydrotherapy is used to treat a number of conditions that afflict the human body as well as for a relaxing massage. When partially submerged in a tub of water with a stream of water, air or mixture of the two impinging on submerged portions of the body, blood circulation is improved providing more oxygen for healing. Zone therapy reflex areas are believed to exist, especially on the hands and feet, that, when stimulated, increases blood flow to corresponding congested areas of the body. Circulating fluid in a hydrotherapy unit of conventional whirlpool bath can provide stimulation. Hydrotherapy units are not typically found in homes or apartments where people reside, and it is usually inconvenient to visit a commercial location. Home whirlpool baths are relatively expensive and are not standard equipment, particularly in apartment and older homes. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a hydrotherapy unit that is relatively inexpensive and does not require a plumber to install. It is also desirable to have a hydrotherapy unit that is transportable so that apartment dwellers can use it where space is limited and can take it with them when they move.